ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise and Fall
Story starts off at the Rust Bucket. Grandpa Max is watching over Gwen who was injured by Ragnarok. Suddenly Kevin breaks down the door of the Rust Bucket. "Lovely Gwen! Where are you?!" Kevin shouts. Grandpa Max sends an aleert to Ben, takes out his blaster gun and fires at Kevin. "You'll get Gwen over my dead body!" Grandpa Max says. "So be it!" Kevin uses Big Chills powers and freezes Max. "Kevin stop! I love you!" Gwen says. "I don't care!" Kevin replies. Gwen throws balls of manna at Kevin but it does not work. Kevin grabs onto Gwen and starts to absorb her power. Gwen is crying and screaming out in pain. Ben as Fasttrack arrives and see's frozen Grandpa Max and Kevin absorbing Gwen. Fasttrack transforms "NRG!" NRG thaws out Grandpa Max. "Lets take him down!" Grandpa Max says. NRG fires a nuclear energy blast at Kevin. Kevin lets go of Gwen. "Don't hurt him guys. He is not in his right mind." Gwen says. "One way or another he is going to get hurt!" NR G says. Kevin fires a blast of water at Grandpa Max, sending him slamming into a tree. NRG turns the ground around Kevin into lava. Kevin is unaffected. "Come on Tennyson is that the best you can do?!" Kevin shouts. "No but this is!" NRG transforms "Upgrade!" Upgrade takes over the Rust Bucket. "Now its on!" Upgrade fires the Rust Buckets plasma cannon at Kevin. Kevin falls to the ground. "Ive had enough of this!" Kevin uses Lodestars powers to lift the Rust Bucket up into the air. Kevin t hen slings the Rust Bucket. Gwen gets up and starts to fight Kevin. "Stop Kevin!" Gwen says. "Never!" Kevin punchs Gwen in the face. Upgrade see's this an transforms "Way Big! Ultimate Way Big! How dare you!" Ultimate Way Big slams Kevin into the ground and punchs him over and over again. "Ben stop!" Gwen shouts. "Why? He hurt you?!" Ultimate Way Big says. "He saved me! Its not his fault! Its the power!" Gwen says. "Ok I'll stop." Kevin is knocked out. "Take him to Los Soledad. Use the Dominus Lebrium on him." Gwen says. Grandpa Max then gets up. "Hurry while he is asleep." Grandpa Max says. "Ok I'm going." Ultimate Way Big picks up Kevin and takes him to Los Soledad. Ultimate Way Big transforms into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg sets up the Dominus Librium and its power source. "Now Kevin I will fix fix fix you!" Jury Rigg presses the button and Kevin is restored to normal. "Wow I'm cured!" Kevin says. "And everyone you killed i s now back alive." Jury Rigg says. Jury Rigg transforms back into Ben. "I'm sorry Ben I didn't know....." Kevin is suddenly interupted by Ben "Don't worry. You saved Gwen from Ragnarok." "Yeah but I hurt her." Kevin says. Gwen and Grandpa Max soon pull up in Kevin's car. "Kevin!" Gwen shouts. "Gwen!" Kevin shouts. The two run up to each other, they hug and kiss. "I'm sorry Gwen! I love you!" Kevin says. "You were not in your right mind! It was not your fault baby!" Gwen says. "Baby? Ewww" Ben says. "Ben you don't like her calling me baby? Ok fine then come on good looking lets go for a ride." Kevin and Gwen get in Kevin's car and drive away. "Baby and Good Looking?! Weird names." Ben says. "Do you want to go eat some road kill?" Grandpa Max asks Ben. "No thanks Grandpa. Why don't we go get some real food! Wait a secound Gwen and Kevin took the car and we are in the middle of the desert!" Ben shouts. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villians *Ultimate Kevin Aliens Used *Fasttrack *NRG *Upgrade *Way Big *Ultimate Way Big *Jury Rigg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien